


He'd Thought About It Before

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Death, Gen, Spoilers for the dying of the light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Sanguine's jumbled last thoughts.





	He'd Thought About It Before

**Author's Note:**

> Sanguine dying made me sad ok,,,,,  
> Hmu on Tumblr if u like this at train-whistles-at-night

And Sanguine wants to scream and cry out, because he realizes all too quickly, and all too slowly, he is dying. The blood from his throat is pooling up in his mouth and he's coughing and choking and he swears he can taste copper.

  
Maybe he's hallucinating it, trying to make his last moments make sense, but they don't, and he is scared and he shouldn't be dying he was just trying to help, he had a God Killer Weapon, he shouldn't be dying he shouldn't be dying he shouldn't be dying-

  
He misses his mom, and his brothers, his dad, somewhere too. He misses the fake happiness of he and Tanith's relationship, and doesn't blame her for any of it. She didn't know.

  
He's on his knees now, and he thinks so clearly, and everything is slow motion, and he tries to say something, _something_ , but all that comes out is a choked noise and a gargle as blood spatters from his mouth.

  
He drops to the ground, his whole body, and hes warm, and cold, and his limbs feel heavy, and he is dying.

  
He doesn't know how he thought he'd die, well... He did. Sometimes.

  
Most recently he thought it'd be by Darquesse's hands, but it's not.

  
Hes laying on the ground, and smells the blood, and his vision is blurring and he can't tell if that's just his imminent death or tears, and he doesn't care.

  
He lets his body rest, he's so tired.  
He tried, he fought, and he fought till he died and he had little glimpses of happiness, so it was okay.

  
He thinks of running home to Mama and his brothers, and a smile flickers across his face, just for a moment.

  
And Sanguine dies. And life continues on. And it will be okay.


End file.
